Blue Shadow: Legend of the Tnemele Orbs
by Goku-Jr564
Summary: A story about an echidna named Wolf and his fight to protect his island. Rated PG13 for violance. please R
1. Default Chapter

I own EVERYTHING in this story, so do go trying to use anything without my permission.  
K? now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
  
Seven year-old Wolf sighed as he sat on a high crate, watching his older brother Zac, and older sister Kris, fix their mechs.  
Zac looked up at Wolf.  
"Hey bro, why don't you come down here and help me?" He called up.  
"No, I don't know anything about mechs…besides, I think it's boring." Wolf said and jumped off the crate then headed out of the door.  
He walked through the hallway of the huge mansion, putting his hands in his pockets and looking at the moon through the windows as he slowly past by them.  
What was it with his sister and brother? Why did they like mech piloting so much? Wolf couldn't see what was so cool about it. He'd much rather be a master at martial arts like his dad.  
"Oh well…" he thought. "Mom won't let Dad teach me martial arts…"  
He glanced into a mirror as he walked past it. He suddenly stopped.  
Had he seen what he thought he saw?  
Wolf walked backwards and looked into the mirror, and he saw a person that looked almost like a ghost. His demonic red eyes were staring strait at Wolf.  
The blue echidna quickly turned around but didn't see anything.  
He looked back at the mirror and didn't see anything there either.  
"C'mon Wolf," he thought. "You were just seeing things…"  
He gulped and took one more glance in the mirror before running up the stairs.  
When he got to the top he looked around.  
"Mommy?? Daddy???" Wolf yelled through the house.  
His voice just echoed.  
"Where is everyone?"  
Wolf walked into his parent's room.  
"Hello?" he called out.  
No one answered.  
Wolf trembled as he walked through his parent's room, looking around.  
The bedroom was huge, and there were three doors. One leading into his Mom's dressing room, one for his Dad's and one for the bath room.  
Wolf crept into his Dad's dressing room.  
It was dark in there. He could only barely see himself.  
He started feeling around for a light switch, but then he suddenly stopped. He had heard foot steps in the room.  
Wolf started trembling again and he slowly looked up.  
Right there, he saw two yellow eyes looking down at him.  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
Wolf screamed and ran out of the bed room.  
He ran as fast as he could down the stairs and then suddenly bumped into something that made him fall down.  
Wolf looked up and saw that this time it was his Dad.  
"Dad!!" Wolf gasped and clung to his father.  
The green echidna looked down at his son.  
"It looks like it's time," He said.  
"Time for what Dad?" Wolf asked.  
Wolf and his dad suddenly disappeared.  
  
  
Wolf looked around. He was in some kind of dark room with a long table in the middle.  
"Where am I?"  
"You're in the Temple of Guardians," Wolf's Dad said.  
"Huh?"  
"I will explain everything. Now sit down."  
Wolf looked back at the table and there were people in the seats!  
All of them were cloaked and hooded so he couldn't see there faces.  
Wolf's dad (Kain) sat down at the end of the table. Wolf sat down at the other end, which was the only seat left.  
"Son," Kain started. "Ever since this world was created there has been these four things called the Tnemele Orbs. Each one containing a different power. One for fire, one for water, one for earth and another one for storms. At one time, they were all kept in one place, guarded by one person, but when the Dark Master we call Dilabo tried to take the orbs, a great war broke out. At the end the guardian's side won, but because of that war he gave the orbs the four best warriors under him and sent them and their tribes to different islands to guard the orbs separately." Kain stopped and looked at his son.  
"Dad, what does this have to do with me and those people I saw?" Wolf asked.  
"You, my son, are the next in line guardian."  
"What???"  
"I am the guardian of the Fire Orb right now, and you're next in line."  
"Then all these other guys are..."  
"The past guardians, yes."  
"But I don't get it, why am I the next in line? Shouldn't Zac be? I mean, he's the oldest."  
"It doesn't matter if you are first born or last born," one of the past guardians answered.  
"Yes," another one said. "You have the mark."  
"You mean... the three black bands on my dreadlock?" Wolf asked.  
"Yes," they all said.  
Wolf had always wondered where those three black bands on his middle-left dreadlock had come from. Whenever he asked his dad, he just said, 'You'll find out in time'.  
"So, what about those ghosts that were after me?"  
"Whenever Dilabo finds a new guardian, he sends one or two of his monsters to see if the child has started his training yet."  
"And," another guardian broke in. "It seems you need to start your training now."  
Wolf looked kind of nervous.  
"A-alright..." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Twelve Years later…  
  
A purple, female fox named Saria and her friend, a female raccoon named Tami, walked down the hall of their school and stopped in front of their lockers.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Tami asked, pointing to a dark blue echidna with red streaks. He was leaning against the wall, with his head down, eyes closed and arms folded.  
"Dunno," Saria replied. "I've never seen him before."  
"He must be new, let's go talk to him." Tami said.  
"I don't know Tami; he doesn't look like he wants to talk." But Tami had already walked over to the echidna.  
"Hi there." She greeted.  
No reply.  
"Um, hello?"  
Still no reply.  
"See, I told you." Saria said.  
Tami tapped on his shoulder.  
"Hello?"  
  
The echidna's eyes suddenly opened. His red eyes seemed to glare at them.  
"Erm, sorry sir you don't look like you feel like talking right now so we'll just-"  
  
The echidna slowly drew a samurai sword from his cloak.  
Tami and Saria gulped.  
"We're really, really, really sorry we bothered you! We're leaving now!"  
Just as they were about to walk away, the mysterious echidna jumped up and slashed his sword down the middle of the two girls.  
They were about to scream but then there was suddenly an ear piercing screech and a zombie appeared, both half's dropping to the floor and blood spurting out everywhere.  
Tami threw-up on the floor.  
  
Everyone had started screaming when they saw the zombie, and screamed even more when they saw three more and one huge grey monster, that almost couldn't fit in the hall.  
The echidna grinned.  
  
"Three zombies and one retnom... Easy."  
  
He shot towards the zombies, kicking one in the back, dodging a slash then punching one in the face. He then grabbed one of the zombie's heads and ripped it off, then kicked the body away and spin-kicked another one into a locker before chopping its head off.  
  
"Two down, one to-"  
"HEELLP!!"  
The echidna turned and saw the other zombie attacking Saria.  
He lifted his hand and shot a light arrow from his palm, into the zombie's back. It screamed and disappeared.  
  
The echidna walked over to Saria.  
"Are you alright?" He asked offering her his hand.  
Saria looked up at the blue echidna.  
He had green eyes and was wearing a black cloak and blue jeans, with a red bandana, and black, fingerless gloves.  
"Yes, just a few cuts." She said, taking his hand.   
He helped her up.  
"Look behind you!" she yelled  
The echidna grabbed Saria and jumped off a wall, dodging a blast from the retnom.  
It all happened like a flash to Saria.  
The echidna jumped up and kicked the retnom, and it sent it crashing out a window.  
  
Wolf smiled then was about to jump out the window.  
"Hey wait! Um, will you tell me your name?" Saria asked.  
"It's Wolf Kashu." And with that, the blue echidna jumped out the window.  
  
"Wolf Kashu..." Saria repeated to herself.  
Tami, who had finished hurling, walked up to Saria.  
"Where'd he go?" She asked  
"He went out that window." Saria told her.  
"I have to get some pictures!" Tami said and ran over to the window. "Hey… he's not here…" She turned around and the whole hall was clean as it had been before.  
"W- what happened?"  
---------------------------------  
  
Wolf walked through the woods, hands behind his head and yawning.  
  
"You did it again!"  
  
"Hm?"  
Wolf opened one eye. He saw an orange hedgehog in front of him.  
"Oh, hey Blade."  
  
"Why did you go without me? I wanted to fight too ya' know!"  
  
"Ya know you can't fight without your spirit bullets, and my baby sister ate your last ones."  
  
"So that's what happened to them…wait, she ate them?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Blade gulped.  
"Gee, the things babies will put in their mouths…" he said.  
  
"Yeah. When you were a baby, you used to try to eat rocks!" Wolf laughed.  
  
"Hey! Who told you about that?"  
  
"We've been friends since we were babies Blade, I remember."  
  
When they got out of the forest, Blade turned and looked at Wolf.  
"Can we stop at Neo's real quick?" Blade asked. "My air board isn't flying too well and I want him to fix it."   
  
"Sure, I have to go there anyways to pick up Kid."  
  
"Kid huh? Remember when we found her three years ago?"   
  
"Yeah, we found her on the street, and she didn't even remember her past so my mom took her in."  
  
Blade hopped onto his air board.  
"And she still doesn't remember anything about her past?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Wolf slowly started floating upward.  
"Ya' ready?"  
Blade nodded and they both shot up and flew over the city, headed for Neo's house.  
  
------------------------------------   
  
Wolf and Blade landed in front of Neo's house.  
"Hey Neo?" Wolf called.  
A red chameleon walked out of the garage next to the house.  
"Hey guys, come to pick-up Kid?" Neo asked.  
"Yup, and Blade wants you to fix his air board." Wolf said.  
Blade handed Neo the board.  
"It's going a lot slower then it usually does," said Blade.  
Neo put his hand into the motor and clicked something then handed it back to Blade.  
"There you go."  
  
"Hey Wolf!"  
  
Wolf turned his head and saw a pink mouse that looked about fourteen.  
  
"Hey Kid, ya' ready?"  
She nodded.  
  
"Good, let's go."  
  
"I'm coming too." Neo said.  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"I told your sis I'd upgrade her mech, she came third in the last tournament and she blamed it on me."  
  
Wolf laughed.  
"Ok, but you guys are gonna have to keep-up with me." He said then putting Kid on his back, he shot into the sky.  
"Man, I hate it when he does that…" Blade mumbled.  
  
---------------------------------   
  
Later that night, Saria stat at her computer searching the net.  
"I knew I had heard the name Kashu before!" she said.  
"Hm? What's that?" Tami asked.  
"Right here, Grace Kashu, Zac Kashu and Kris Kashu are all major mech pilots. It says here that thirty years ago, Grace Milroy became the first female to ever win the Island Mech Event. About three years after that, she got married to Kain Kashu. Thus, changing her name to Grace Kashu. She now has four kids and is living in a mansion near K Street."  
  
Saria clicked on 'four kids' and it brought up a list of names.  
"Let's see…Kris, Zac, Wolf and Angle."  
She clicked on Wolf and a bio came up.  
  
"Hey Saria, how come you're so interested in this guy?" Tami asked.  
  
"Because I just am, anyway what we saw wasn't exactly normal was it?" Saria snapped.  
  
"Yeah, I guess…"  
  
Saria turned back to the bio.  
"Hmm... blah, blah, blah, nothing good here."  
She signed off and turned from the computer.  
"I wonder who he really is..."  
  
---------------------------------   
  
"Hmm... the child has gotten a lot stronger... it looks like I'm going to have to send Dunorg."   
A finger snap is heard and a grey chameleon appears in the shadow, knelling.  
"You know what to do Dunorg."  
"Yes sir." 


End file.
